


Challenge Accepted

by Evil_Sapphyre



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: Preliminary assessment for field agent placements have just been sent out, and Jonas Balkar is less than thrilled with his. Worrying that his career may get cut short before it ever takes off, he seeks some help from his buddy, Theron Shan.





	Challenge Accepted

_ Assessment: Subject shows high aptitude for personal interactions, particularly with females. Suggest operations keyed towards this as subject is only passable at this time with slicing skill sets making infiltration and deep cover ops a liability. Reevaluation to commence in a month’s time before field agent status is activated. _

Jonas Balkar scowled at the report that sat on his datapad. He knew he hadn't performed the best on the slicing practical assignment they had given him last week. Still, he was better than passable, and it was laughable to think that he'd be a liability. He understood that they pushed each of their potential agents to their limits to ensure the best possible outcome… but still…

He sighed and chucked the datapad across his small apartment as he sank onto his couch. It’s not like out in the field he wouldn't be able to use more than just his slicing skills to get a job done. Maybe if there had been a person rather than a droid running the practical and assessment, he could have proven to them that he could use all his skills to accomplish the job.

Right, Jonas could still fix this. He had a month to prepare for the next practical, between the rest of his assignments. Somehow he'd figure it out, or else he’d be stuck playing smiling attaché to some Senator in order to make the best use of his  _ charming demeanor _ . Kriffing, just the thought… He shuddered; just kill him now and put him out of his misery.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his pity party. Blast, he told Theron that he should come celebrate their assessments earlier today. That was before they received them, when Jonas was certain that he'd be coasting to his field agent status in a month rather than worrying that he screwed everything up.

“It's open…” He barely raised his voice as he rested his head against the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling.

An audible hiss told him that someone did enter the room, followed by the distinct sound of Theron clearing his throat before speaking with that dry wit of his. “Well, you certainly look like you're ready to party.”

“Yeah, well, that was when I thought I had a future and something worth celebrating.” Jonas shrugged as he sat up, looking to his friend. Theron stood a few feet away, holding a case of drinks in one hand, a bemused look on his face. Worse still, Jonas couldn’t even muster an apologetic smile for his friend. “I probably should have shot you a message to cancel.”

Theron set the case down by his feet, shaking his head. “It couldn't have been that bad, Jonas, and I certainly never pegged you for a drama queen.”

“Oh, it is that bad.” Jonas laughed, if bitterly, as he recalled the report that had been sent to him. “To paraphrase, slicing skills are passable, and may prove me to be a liability to operations. It's not exactly a ringing endorsement.”

“How is that possible? I thought you studied for the slicing practical? You even had that study date with..” Theron paused, spinning his hand in the air. “Whatever her name was.”

“Janesa. How could you forget her name? She’s only the best slicer in our training group.” It wasn't really her talents as a slicer that Jonas remembered about her though, with her thick red hair and honey-colored skin.

A small smirk played on Theron’s lips as he cross his arms over his chest. “Second best. That still doesn’t explain how you fared so poorly if she was helping you study. You did actually study, didn’t you?”

“Well, we were helping each other study.” Jonas chuckled as he remembered how eager a student she was. “In exchange for helping me, I was giving her some pointers for her upcoming personal interactions practical.”

Theron shook his head, not even trying to hide the sigh in his throat. “Jonas…”

“What? She’s a fast learner,” Jonas smirked, leaning back against the couch. “And I’d dare say that even you would find it hard to focus on a task with a mouth wrapped around your cock.”

“I’ll take your word on that.”

Jonas chuckled at the dry dismissal from his friend, who barely cracked a smile. With the disheveled brown hair, red leather jacket, and constant broodiness, Jonas was certain that the lack of experience was by choice on Theron’s part. With a smirk, Jonas leaned back against the couch, an arm thrown across the back. “Afraid you'd fail at the task.”

“Hardly.” Theron nudged the drinks closer to the couch with a foot as he headed over, sitting down next to Jonas. “I just don't see the point in the… exercise.”

Jonas snorted at the way that Theron skirted the issue. If he hadn't known better, he'd think Theron was some shrinking violet. “Consider it a test of your willpower, to keep focused during the most trying tasks. It's not like this job is never going to put us in that kind of a situation.”

“Okay, that's a fair point.”

“But…”

Theron shrugged, glancing over to Jonas. “But what? It's a fair point. I’m not exactly in a position to test that theory right now though."

“That could be fixed.” Jonas grinned, doubting that he’d have any problem finding a person to volunteer. There had been more than a few people that had stared after his broody friend on the night’s they hit the cantina.

Theron scratched at his chin as he gave Jonas as sidelong glance. “And how is that helping you to study exactly?”

Jonas laughed, knowing that they were both avoiding issues with that deflection. There was a reason he counted Theron amongst his actual friends - something that would become a rare commodity if he managed to become an actual agent. “Hey, I’m trying to find a way to use my aptitude for personal interactions after I wash out of the program. Do they traditionally pay wingmen?”

“How about this…” Theron dropped his hand into his lap, his amber eyes meeting Joans’. “How about I help you study? And maybe you can figure out how to crack an encryption key that doesn't involve Janesa distracting you so she can get the higher overall test score.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jonas fought down the sudden flicker of doubt that shot through him. “You’re not suggesting that she intentionally…”

“Yeah, pretty sure she did. She’s made it clear that she thinks she’s the best.” Jonas sighed, shaking his head as he let his mind wander back to those night’s that Janesa insisted on coming over, begging his help for her practical and assuring him that she’d help him. Oh, kriff, Theron was probably right. A hand patted his knee. “Don’t sweat it, Jonas. I’ll help you study, and there are no ulterior motives on my part.”

Leave it to him to manage to use his one actual good talent and somehow use it to ruin his possible career. “Yeah, thanks. I guess. Damn, how did I not see that at all with her?”

“Well, it’s like you said earlier. Hard to focus when her mouth was around your cock.” Jonas smacked Theron in the arm, unable to even look at him, as the other man laughed. “Oh, come on, tell me you can’t see the irony in that.”

Oh, he saw the irony in it, as well as how bone-headed stupid he was by thinking with anything other than his actual brain. How the hell was he supposed to cut it as an agent if he let a rival from within his own agency pull one over on him, and he was completely unaware. “Yeah, yeah. You know what, I take back the whole challenge from earlier.” He gestured to the implants hugging Theron’s left eye. “You’d probably just cheat anyways.”

“Are you done? I mean, as enjoyable as your pity party is, it’s not really accomplishing much. So why don’t you go find your datapad, and we get started?”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks had already passed by, and it already seemed like Theron’s study sessions were paying off. It wasn’t easy balancing those late night sessions against their other workload right now, but he could sacrifice a few weeks of decent sleep if it meant that he managed to pass that blasted practical. The downside was that they were all about to get sent off on separate, solo training ops that would last for approximately a week. Jonas kept reminding himself that he’d be able to get through it this time around.

Still, he was almost going to miss these late nights with Theron, especially if everything worked out as intended. There was a familiarity, a comradery, that he felt with the man that he hadn’t managed with any of the other prospects for field agents. Hell, he enjoyed the time more than all that personal alone time he had with Janesa, even if that had come with some extra physical perks.

With a datapad tucked in his jacket, Jonas made his way to Theron’s tiny apartment, that wasn’t far from his own. When one of the instructors hadn’t been looking, Jonas swiped one of military grade encryptions; one Jonas knew that he’d have no chance of ever breaking. But he figured, after spending two weeks coaching Jonas through kiddie drills, Theron deserved an actual challenge. Although chances were just as good that Theron’s cranial implants would make even this encryption a walk in the park.

Arriving at the apartment, the door opened for Jonas without even a knock. The place wasn’t much smaller than his own, and it was nearly as tidy. There were a few stacks of datapads left haphazardly around that looked like they might tumble at any given moment, but aside from that, it almost looked barren. Jonas knew they were training to be full-fledged spies for the SIS, but this was taking a life of no attachment to an extreme.

“Hope you brought the drinks. I’m fresh out.” Theron called from the couch, glancing briefly over his shoulder to his friend.

Jonas shrugged, holding up his empty hands, as he moved to sit beside Theron on the couch. There was a flicker of disappointment in his friend’s eyes, but he didn’t say anything. “Sorry, didn’t think about the drinks. I did get you something though.”

“Oh?”

Jonas reached into his jacket and handed him the pilfered datapad. The disappointment in Theron’s eyes quickly changed to intrigue as he turned the device over in his hands, his curiosity getting the better of him. “See, I didn’t come completely empty-handed.”

“Is this…” Theron’s voice trailed off as he looked sharply over to Jonas. “This is one of the special force encryptions. How did you get your hands on it?”

Jonas simply laughed with a shrug as he threw an arm over the back of the couch. “Come on, Theron. They’re training us to be spies. I think sticky fingers comes with the territory. Nothing says that I can’t return it tomorrow, all nice and neat, with an explanation that I wanted to see if I could do it. Don’t act like you’ve never broken a rule before.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” A hint of a smile flashed on Theron’s face as he continued to roll the device in his hands. Jonas knew temptation would get the best of his friend, and he’d be trying to break into the device. “Seems like it would be a bit too easy. For me anyways.”

Jonas snorted at the casual arrogance of his friend. It was as he predicted. “Yeah, yeah, you’re the super spy. Probably break it in no time flat to just flaunt it in my face.”

“Well, I wouldn’t flaunt it. I mean, I’ll probably have to do a bit of work to get into it. Just a bit.” Theron laughed a bit as he set the datapad down in his lap. “It’s too bad you tabled that challenge from before.”

Oh, _ now _ , Theron wanted to bring that topic back up. Jonas snorted again. “You’re too picky, Theron. You’d say no to just about any of the girls that would be willing to cooperate with the challenge.”

“Fair point.”

Of course it was a fair, and extremely valid, point. He had yet to see Theron even chat up any of the girls that came up to him when they did venture out to the cantina - not that they had gone recently. Jonas shook his head. “So, unless you wanted my exceptionally inept skills attending to your… uh… needs. You’re kind of out of luck, my friend.”

“Well, with an offer like that…” Despite the dry nature of his words, there was no hint of mirth on his face as Theron raised both eyebrows at Jonas, like he wasn’t quite sure he heard him properly. And well, Jonas had only been mostly kidding. “Thought you were more into the girly types anyways.”

Jonas shrugged again, smiling a bit at the sudden strange turn of the conversation. This was not what he envisioned when he swiped that datapad earlier in the day. “Sure, I prefer girls. They prefer me too, which I like. But I’m not exactly exclusive to that club.”

Silence stretched between them as Theron broke eye contact, looking to the floor. Ah, kriff, this was now awkward. He meant that statement as a joke when he said it, but now… Hell, he was nervous. Should he take it back? Would that make it better? Or would that be worse at this point? Kriff, he didn’t know.

Theron cleared his throat, half glancing up from the spot he was burning into the floor. “You don’t think it would make things weird?”

“It’s only as weird as you want it to be.” Which he meant that much. At this point, he was certainly intrigued at the idea of testing the boundaries of this friendship. It had been a long time since he had any kind of romantic entanglement with another man. Still, if they were going to consider this, Theron needed to loosen up a bit. Grinning, Jonas patted Theron on the leg. “But I draw the line on you wearing frilly pink dresses. Or any dress really.”

Theron snorted, shaking his head, but he didn’t remove the hand that still rested on his knee. “You’re terrible. You know that, right?”

“So, is that a yes?”

Theron let out a slow, almost explosive, breath, his body still beneath Jonas’ hand. With another shake of his head, “Kriff, yeah, sure. So, uh, how are we going to do this?”

“You just worry about cracking that encryption.” Jonas picked up the datapad, holding it out to Theron.

Their fingers brushed as the datapad changed hands, a new set of nerves settling in Jonas’ gut. He waited until Theron busied himself with the datapad before Jonas made his first move, letting his hand slide up from his knee to his thigh. The muscle beneath his hand twitched, but Theron only sat up straighter, his fingers fluttering over the interface. Already Theron’s brow furrowed as he tried to work his way through the code, as if Jonas wasn't even here.

At least, until he heard the sharp intake of breath as Jonas moved his hand over Theron’s crotch. He massaged the bulge under his hand, feeling his friend growing hard through his clothing. Theron shifted uncomfortably next to him, still trying to focus on his task, even as Jonas felt his hips lean into the movement.

Undoing Theron’s pants, he released the man’s cock, hard, hot in his palm, and he felt his own body’s needs stir as he pumped Theron’s length, until he saw the trickles of precum glistening along the swollen head. A disgruntled grunt emanated from Theron as Jonas rolled his thumb along the tip, the cock twitching beneath the light touch.

Shifting from sitting beside Theron to kneeling in front of him, Jonas leaned in and ran his tongue along Theron’s length, eliciting a curse from his friend. His own cock bulged against his pants, burning the back of his mind with desire, but that would have to wait. He rolled his tongue up over the tip, sliding through the soft tang of the precum, until he took him into his mouth.

A surge of victory flooded through Jonas as Theron groaned, wrapping one hand in Jonas’ hair. Hips bucked against him as he worked his mouth down the shaft, his tongue weaving around the length. Gasping, the datapad clattered against the floor as Theron pulled at Jonas’s hair, the frenetic motion of his hips continuing. His tongue wound its way back along the head, feeling Theron’s cock beginning to jerk. Moments later, Theron’s release about caused Jonas to almost lose his own control as his own need almost hurt between his legs.

Releasing the cock from his mouth, Jonas grunted as he hurriedly got to his feet and freed his own. He groaned as soon as he clasped his hand along his cock, sliding along the hard length. Before he could bring his own orgasm, Theron pressed his mouth over Jonas’ mouth, hungrily diving his tongue and tasting himself. His hand shoved Jonas’ hand away as it wrapped along his cock, pumping it fast and hard until Jonas groaned, breaking their kiss. His body tensed, his vision turning white as he came, his breath burning in his chest.

Jonas rested his head against his friend’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. A mix of awe and merriment filled Theron’s voice as he finally spoke. “Kriffing hell, you call that inept?” 


End file.
